S3W
by JustFriends
Summary: When Skye, Dana, Lindsay, Jordan and Alison are in the clutches of The Jigsaw Killer, who will die and who will escape his deadly traps?
1. Chapter 1

S3W

CHAPTER 1

Skye, Lindsay, Dana, Alison and Jordan walked down the street. The girls were all best friends and were all like glue and sticks. Always stuck together. Never apart. Unless they were pulled apart, of course, which is why they were like glue and sticks. They entered the mall and went straight to food court. On any given Friday night they'd go there, buy smoothies and talk at a table.

"So," said Skye, "did you hear about that killer? They're calling him the Jigsaw killer. He puts people in traps and asks them how much blood they would shed to stay alive. It's pretty awesome, but uh, most of the people who die definitely deserve it." Alison laughed, and the rest of the girls just smiled. They were the type who would laugh at people with bad lives for no reason whatsoever, because it was funny to them.

"Yeah," said Lindsay. "It's pretty stupid, I mean, like, why would someone do that? They could just shoot them in the head and it would be over!"

"That's not how it works, though," said Jordan. "The reason why he puts the people in the trap is to make them suffer for everything they've done. I think it's genius." The girls were kind of surprised that Jordan would say that. You see, Jordan usually is a goof ball, will just be stupid and never serious. She was basically drunk on life, if you get the point of that.

"Well, I mean, if I was in one of those traps," said Dana, "which probably wont happen, I'd probably go through with it. Shed as much blood as possible, though. I wouldn't care, as long as I'd get out alive." The girls nodded, and she took a sip of her smoothie. "I mean, come on, would I rather die, or live, but with just a bit of blood being lost?"

"Yeah," said Alison, who took the last sip of her smoothie. That night, Skye slept over at Jordan's house. They first watched a movie, while eating popcorn, and then they had a pillow fight, played truth or dare, and then finally got into their sleeping bags and talked about the cute boys at school. Skye said goodnight, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Jordan stared at the ceiling, and finally, after an hour, closed her eyes, not expecting to wake up somewhere different the next day…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jordan woke up and looked around. Skye was in the corner trying to pull a door open, while her other three friends lay sleeping, Dana snoring quite loudly. "Where the hell are we?" Jordan asked, and Skye turned around to face Jordan. She walked toward her and shrugged, as Alison woke up, and yawned. She look started and quickly stood up.

"We don't know where we are," Skye said to Alison. Alison bit her nail and a look of worry spread across her face like peanut butter on a piece of white bread. Once Dana and Lindsay woke up, a voice came over the intercom. It was a big booming voice, and sounded like a megaphone that covered up someone's voice, so no one knew who it was.

"Listen," said the deep voice. "You girls are here in a broken down glass factory. Traps have been set up everywhere for you guys. Try and find your way out. And if you don't get out in 5 hours, the whole factory will be blown up by a ticking time bomb strapped to the floor in the basement. Look around for a key. Use your head. Good luck." Silence. No one was talking. Dana looked paranoid.

"Was that…Are we…What the hell?" Lindsay asked, looking around furiously. "Who was that?" she asked. Everyone just stood there, not moving at all. Lindsay thought for awhile. "He said use your head." The girls looked up, and suddenly their minds started racing. "Any ideas?" she asked the girls. Jordan stepped forward and nodded.

"Yeah, he said use your heads…well, look, over there. It's a cracked tile," Jordan said to the girls. Skye walked over and started feeling the tile.

"Um, you want us to smash our heads into this!" she asked.

"I don't know really," Jordan replied. "What else do you want us to do?" she asked Skye. The rest of the girls were clueless, and they minds still racing. No one was moving. No one even wanted to think why they were put into this situation. Dana was shaking a little bit and looked like she was sick. Lindsay walked over and hugged her.

"Wait…" Lindsay was touching Dana. She pulled her hand away and blood was all over it. She screamed and backed away. Dana started to feel too, the top of her head, and felt a cold hard surface. She pulled on it, and it slowly came out. She was crying, and blood was dripping down it. It was the key. She stumbled over to the door and unlocked it.

"Oh my god," said Skye. "He stuck that into her head. Use your HEAD! Get it?" she asked. The girls shook their heads slowly and walked out the door. Skye followed.

To be continued.


End file.
